Bad Valentine
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Demi memenuhi challenge fic yang berada di FB, akhirnya NakamaLuna bikin fic gaje ini. Di hari valentine ini, Monta berharap akan mendapat cokelat dari Mamori. Akan tetapi, sedikit kecelakaan kecil mengharuskannya berpelukan dengan.. just read to find! XD


Demi memenuhi challenge fic di FB, akhirnya NakamaLuna bikin nih fic gaje. Hehe, challenge-nya sangat seru dan menantang.. siapa yang kasih ide duluan tuh? XD

Sudahlah.. lebih baik kita lanjutkan deh fic ini…

-o-0-o-

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua agak jingkrak itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap sambil menatap lurus ke depannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan cengiran senang khasnya, bola Amefuto sedang berada di genggaman kedua tangannya. Wajah yang selalu dibaluti keceriaan, alis tebalnya yang khas, serta plester yang membaluti sekitar hidungnya itu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Receiver terkenal dari tim Deimon Devil Bats, Raimon Taro.

Dengan bersemangat dia mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke langit. "Yosh! Aku akan berusaha hari ini dengan penuh semangat Max!" teriaknya mengawali harinya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Bad Valentine© NakamaLuna

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pair: Ikkyu/Monta

Warning: OOc, Shounen-ai, gaje dan abal! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol 'back' :D

~~~ooo000oo~~~

"Yosh! Sena!" pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh ketika merasa bahwa teman akrabnya itu memanggilnya. Dengan senyumnya yang khasnya, dia mengangguk perlahan membalas sapaan temannya itu.

"Ohayo, Monta. Sepertinya kau ceria sekali hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Sena sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Monta yang aneh itu.

Kuplak! Bagai tidak berperasaan, Monta membalas pertanyaan Sena diikuti dengan pukulan yang cukup keras dipunggung Sena yang kecil itu. "Masa kau lupa ini hari apa?" ucap Monta perlahan. Suaranya dibuat sekecil mungkin agar hanya dia dan Sena saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Eem, hari Sabtu. Tentu saja aku masih ingat!" jawab Sena.

"Bukan! Hari Sabtu sih aku juga tahu! Tapi apa kau tidak tahu tanggal berapa sekarang, Sena?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tanggal.. berapa ya? Oh! Tanggal 14!"

"Tepat! Dan sekarang adalah bulan Februari! Jadi, kau tahu 'kan sekarang hari apa?" tanya Monta penuh selidik.

Sena menatap Monta sejenak, kemudian dia menepuk tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Aha!" ucapnya dengan wajah berseri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian.. "Tidak.. aku tidak tahu ini hari apa," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Gedubrak! "Masa kau tidak tahu sih apa yang dimaksud dengan hari Valentine?" ujar Monta dengan semangat berapi-api. "Dan yang pasti.. aku pasti akan menunggu cokelat dari Mamori-san!" ujarnya dengan semangat berapi-api, tampak jelas matanya berubah menjadi bara api yang membara.

"He? Valentine ya?" gumam Sena. _'Memangnya harus merayakannya ya?'_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum aneh. Dubrak! Tiba-tiba saja pantat Sena ditendang oleh seseorang entah siapa. "Auh, ittai.. siapa sih?" gumam Sena.

"Kuso Chibi.. kau menghalangi jalan..", ucap Hiruma dengan tampang seram seperti biasanya.

"Hi-hieee! Hiruma-san maafkan aku!" tidak mau mencari masalah dan gara-gara, akhirnya Sena langsung kabur menuju entah kemana. Meninggalkan Monta yang masih asyik dengan pikirannya itu.

"Ah… Mamori-san~ Aaaa~", Monta membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sedang membayangkan bahwa Mamori sedang menyuapi sepotong cokelat valentine untuknya. Hiruma yang memperhatikan keadaan abnormal itu mendapat ide, dia lantas mendekati Monta.

"Aaam~! Uwah! Cokelat buatan Mamori-san memang enak sekali! Cokelatnya memang manis sama seperti yang membikinnya~!" ucap Monta sambil terus-terusan berada di alam bawah sadar pikirannya. Tidak sadar bahwa yang dimasukkan Hiruma ke mulutnya adalah… tangan Cerberos.

"Cokelatnya sangat enak Mamori-san! Tapi kok… nyam nyam.. agak berbulu ya?" Monta akhirnya mulai kembali ke alam yang sebenarnya. Dimana dia sangat ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Anjing cokelat berbulu lebat itu sudah siap dengan muka beringasnya untuk menyantap Monta. "Mukyaaa! Tolong!" teriaknya tidak keruan dan langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"Kekeke, dasar anak aneh," gumam Hiruma kemudian meninggalkan Monta yang sudah siap disantap oleh Cerberus.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ah Mon-huaa! Kau kenapa?" ucap Sena kaget ketika melihat Monta dalam keadaan cukup mengenaskan.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok Sena! Segini mah kecil! Bagaimanapun juga, walau dalam keadaan sekarat pun aku harus tetap terlihat keren!" ucapnya sambil bergaya sok keren.

"Ahaha? Begitukah?" ucap Sena. "Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kau sudah dapat cokelat dari Mamori nee-chan?" tanya Sena.

"Muki? Belum sih… aku belum mendapatkan cokelat dari siapapun… huuh," Monta menghela nafas panjang sambil memasang muka bete.

Merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Monta, Sena kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas yang ia bawa. "Ini," Sena menyodorkan sekotak cokelat kepada Monta.

"Heh? Untukku?" tanya Monta tidak percaya.

"Uum, aku sebenarnya hanya berpikir, jika Mamori nee-chan tidak memberi cokelat kepadamu. Mungkin kau bisa memberikan cokelat kepada Mamori nee-chan," ucap Sena ragu.

"Aku yang memberi?" tanya Monta. "Bukankah dalam valentine itu yang memberi adalah cewek dan yang menerima adalah cowok ya?"

"Iya sih, hanya saja.. jika kau memang tidak diberi cokelat oleh Mamori nee-chan. Setidaknya kau bisa memberikan cokelat kepada Mamori nee-chan 'kan? Mungkin saja kau akan mendapat balasannya di hari… apa itu namanya ya? Kebalikan dari Valentine day," ucap Sena sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Maksudmu White's day? Tapi.. ada benarnya juga ya.. Sena kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" ucap Monta terharu sambil memasang ancang-ancang akan memeluk Sena, walau dengan mudahnya Sena cepat menghindar.

"Y-yasudah kalau begitu! Aku pergi dulu ya!" ucap Sena kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada Monta.

"Iya! Sampai jumpa!" balas Monta.

"Huff.. karena aku tidak tega melihat wajah Monta itu.. akhirnya aku membeli cokelat murah yang ada di ujung persimpangan jalan deh… mana beli satu gratis satu lagi. Cokelat yang satu ini.. buat siapa ya?" gumam Sena sambil berjalan.

"Kuso Chibi..", tiba-tiba aura setan yang berada di belakang Sena menganggetkannya.

"Hiru-Hiruma-san!" teriaknya tanpa sadar kemudian melemparkan cokelat yang sedang dipengangnya tinggi-tinggi ke angkasa.

"He?" Cokelat itu mendarat tepat di wajah Hiruma. Untung saja cokelat itu masih dibungkus, jika tidak wajah Hiruma mungkin bisa belepotan cokelat. "Apa ini?" ujarnya sambil mengambil cokelat tersebut dari wajahnya.

"Ah-i-a-so-to-eh!" Sena panik mau menjawab apa, takut-takut Hiruma marah karena dipikirnya dia sengaja melempar cokelat kepadanya.

"Ho," Hiruma menyeringai lebar kemudian membuka bungkus cokelat itu. "Cokelat ini mau kau berikan kepadaku ya? Tahu saja kalau aku sedang lapar," ujarnya sambil melihat cokelat yang ada di tangannya itu. "Tapi.. aku tidak suka manis. Jadi buatmu saja," ucapnya lagi kemudian dengan seenak jidat memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam mulut Sena. "Sampai nanti,"

"Hmmfh! Hash! Hashuk hshadi hsdihak hshisha nfahs! (aku jadi tidak bisa nafas)!" ucap Sena yang tersedak cokelat Hiruma itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hehe.. jadi begini saja! Mamori-san~ aku datang!" ucap Monta sambil memandangi cokelat yang bungkusnya dibuka itu. Dia baru saja menyelipkan kertas bertuliskan 'From Monta with Love' ke dalam cokelat itu kemudian membungkusnya kembali.

"Mamori-san~!" akhirnya Monta kembali ke alam pikirannya yang tidak jelas itu. Kakinya dilangkahkan dengan riangnya sambil bersenandung tidak jelas. Mungkin sekarang pikirannya adalah Mamori sudah pacaran dengannya, hingga akhirnya dia mengacung-acungkan tangannya dengan semangat. Saking semangatnya, mungkin dia sudah tidak sadar dengan cokelat yang dipegangnya kini telah mental entah kemana.

"Huaah! Mamori-san.. aku datang-loh?" akhirnya, Monta pun kembali tersadar dan mendapati tangannya kosong. Padahal baru beberapa waktu lalu dia menggenggam cokelat di tangannya. "MUKYAA! COKELATNYA TERBANG?!" teriaknya kencang, hingga beberapa orang yang lewat kaget dengan teriakan kencang Monta.

"Dimana?! DIMANA?!" gumam Monta sambil mencarinya dengan penuh ketidaksabaran.

-o-0-o-

"Hh… benar-benar tidak berperasaan. Hari valentine ini, pasti Agon-san sudah dapat banyak sekali cokelat dari cewek-cewek. Memang tidak diragukan lagi.. sedangkan aku..?" Ikkyu Hosokawa menatap langit dengan wajah hampa. Memikirkan nasibnya yang harus lahir dengan wajah pas-pasan, yah, walau begitu setidaknya dia memiliki kemampuan hebat.

"Oh.. seandaikan ada satu orang saja yang akan memberi cokelat padaku hari ini.. aku pasti akan.. pasti akan.. akan menerima orang itu tanpa terkecuali!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Syuut! Pruuk! Sebuah cokelat dengan suksesnya mendarat di kepala Ikkyu.

"Argh! Ampun deh! Apa ini?" protes Ikkyu kesal. Dia kemudian menemukan cokelat yang tadi menabrak kepalanya tepat disampingnya. "Apakah Tuhan memang sedang mengabulkan keinginanku?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Dengan berlinang air mata terharu, dia mulai membuka bungkus cokelat itu. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kertas kecil yang diselipkan di bungkusnya. "Enak, haaah.. andaikan aku bisa tahu siapa orang yang memberiku cokelat ini.. pasti aku akan.. langsung memeluknya dan menyatakan terima kasihku kepadanya," gumamnya senang.

"Mukyyaaa!" Dari arah kejauhan Ikkyu melihat seseorang datang mendekat, dan langsung mengenal wajah itu. "Ah! Ikkyu-senpai!" sapa anak itu kepada dirinya.

"Ah! Monyet! Err… maksudku.. Monta, ada apa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya Ikkyu.

"Apakah kau melihat cokelatku? Tadi aku melemparnya kesana kemari dan akhirnya terbang begitu saja! Kurasa nyasar ke sekitar sini," ucap Monta sambil celingukan.

"He? Cokelat? Tidak li-hhee?" Ikkyu gemetaran bukan main. Dia menyembunyikan bungkus cokelat yang baru saja ia makan ke belakang. "Ap-apa warna bungkus itu?" tanya Ikkyu yang sudah keringat dingin duluan.

"Kalau tidak salah warna pink garis hijau, ada pita berwarna pink juga di sisinya," ucap Monta mengingat-ingat.

"Cokelat ini?" ucap Ikkyu sambil menunjukkan cokelat yang tinggal bungkusnya saja. Namun akhirnya dia menyadari secarik kertas kecil yang berada di dalamnya.

"Nah itu dia! Loh.. Ikkyu-senpai! Kau memakannya ya?!" ucap Monta kelabakan dengan wajahsuper merah.

"Ng?" Wajah Ikkyu berubah menjadi merah saat itu juga, terasa sekali uap-uap kecil keluar dari kepalanya. "Apa.. maksudnya… From Monta with Love??" tanyanya.

Glup "I-Ikkyu-senpai… ahaha.. kau tahukan cokelat itu.. ehm.. nyasar orang.." gumam Monta dengan suara direndahkan.

"Apa.. maksudnya ini?!" teriak Ikkyu. _'Gawat! Dan kenapa tadi aku malah pake sesumpah aneh gitu lagi! Tidaaaakkk! Ya kami-sama! Aku tarik perkataanku kembali!'_ pikir Ikkyu yang sudah komat-kamit mengucapkan mantar aneh.

'_**Perkataan.. sudah menjadi perkataan.. Ikkyu..' **_

"He?" gumam Ikkyu ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Po-pokoknya Ikkyu-senpai! Aku hanya ingin mengambil itu kembali! Sudah dimakan juga tidak apa-apa!" ucap Monta. _'Ya! Soalnya ada aibku disitu! Haah.. gara-gara terlalu semangat Max aku jadi begini deh..'_ pikir Monta sambil mendekati Ikkyu.

Namun, ketika akan diambil, Monta terpeleset, yang menyebabkan.. "Uah! Aku terpele-" Monta memeluk Ikkyu erat-erat sebagai penopangnya, tidak lama kemudian mereka jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi Monta memeluk Ikkyu.

"Hn? Hu-huaaaahhh! MENJAUH! Menjauh kau darikuuu! Tapi.. terima kasih! Eh? Loh!" Ikkyu segera menutup mulutnya kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Monta.

'_Andaikan aku bisa tahu siapa orang yang memberiku cokelat ini.. pasti aku akan.. langsung memeluknya dan menyatakan terima kasihku kepadanya' _

"Jadi?! Gara-gara itu?" gumam Ikkyu tanpa sadar.

"Apa-apaan sih? Ikkyu-senpai?" ucap Monta sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Huwaa!!" yang dilihat sudah kabur duluan.

"Hh.. valentine ini.. benar-benar yang terburuuuukk!" teriak Monta kencang.

Dari arah langit senja, bisa kita lihat burung-burung gagak yang seperti biasa berkicau merdu.. "Aho! Aho!" (bodoh! Bodoh!)

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

~END~

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hmph.. hwakakakak! Ketawa gaje pas bikin nih fic! Aduh.. Monta.. sepertinya kamu memang tidak cocok dipasangkan dengan siapapun yah.. ~_~ *taboked by Monta*

Nyahaha! Challenge fic tergaje… silahkan review! Flame juga boleh~! XD


End file.
